memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Chell
| Name = Chell| Gender = Male| Species = Bolian| Born = 5 October 2346| Died = | Temporal Displacement = | Parents = | Sibling(s) = | Marital Status = Single| Spouse(s) = | Children = | Affiliation = Federation Starfleet| PrevAssign = Hazard Team Field Technician, [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)]]| Assign = Technical Station, [[USS Prometheus (NX-59650)|USS Prometheus]]| Rank = Lieutenant| Insignia = | altimage = | altcaption = Crewman Chell (2371) }} Chell was a Bolian who came from an upper class family on Bolarus IX, where he was born on Asmira, the primary continent. Growing up in an upper class family, he came to resent their attitudes about the poor, and gained an aptitude for technical engineering. He applied to Starfleet Academy, but was rejected. He applied two more times, and was finally accepted, however he left the Academy a year later, distraught by the amount of work. His skills as an engineer and his work with plasma technology earned him a prestigious mention in a publication named the Who's Who of Plasma Technology. Aboard Voyager Chell in 2376.]] Drawn by their desire to "right the Federation's wrongs", even if it meant breaking the rules, he joined the Maquis in 2370. ( ) He served aboard a ship under the command of Chakotay, when he was pulled into the Delta Quadrant. Soon after, he and his fellow rebels were forced to integrate into the crew of the . ( ) Often very nervous and quirky, Chell did not make friends very easily. Chell and three other Maquis crewmembers, Kenneth Dalby, Gerron Ral and Mariah Henley, then underwent a Starfleet training program under Security chief Lieutenant Tuvok. ( ) Fortunately, Alexander Munro recognized Chell's inability to approach people and befriended the Bolian, finding similar interests. When the Hazard Team was formed in 2376, Chell was encouraged to try out by Munro and Austin Chang. Passing, he was assigned as the team's field technician, and played significant roles in both establishing communication with the Etherians, as well as the defeat of the Vohrsoth. Not long after this, he was granted a Starfleet commission by Captain Janeway and promoted to the rank of Ensign. ( }}) In 2377, Chell was to assume the duties of Neelix in the mess hall of the ship, even going so far as to announce his propositions to the menu. ( ) He was one of the Hazard Team members to board a Borg sphere, and his skills greatly assisted Voyager escape the Delta Quadrant and return home. Upon his return, Chell was assigned to the Guernica system at a research outpost where he served for two years. ( ) Aboard the Enterprise-E In 2380, after Captain Jean-Luc Picard took notice of Lieutenant Munro and learned of what the Hazard Team was, Chell was reassigned to the on Munro's request. He played a large role in the Idryll-Attrexian crisis, where he helped translate ancient Idryll artifacts and assisted bravely in the defense of the Enterprise when it was boarded by Idryll invaders. Recently, the botanist aboard the Enterprise has become fascinated with Chell's floral findings in the Delta Quadrant, and has expressed an interest in dating him. ( ) Aboard the Prometheus By 2385, Chell had been promoted to Lieutenant and assigned to the as a technician. He operated the bridge engineering station during the ship's mission to the Lembatta Cluster. ( ) Appendices Connections External links * Category:Bolians Category:Maquis personnel Category:Starfleet personnel Category:Starfleet personnel (24th century) Category:Starfleet ensigns Category:USS Voyager personnel Category:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E) personnel Category:Starfleet command division personnel Category:Starfleet hazard team personnel Category:2346 births Category:USS Prometheus (NX-59650) personnel